


cinnamon

by aintnoyouaintnome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam gets what he wants, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintnoyouaintnome/pseuds/aintnoyouaintnome
Summary: Sam smirks into the kiss against Dean's lips. He won.





	cinnamon

_All the pills that you take_  
_Violet, blue, green, red to keep me_  
_At arm's length don't work_  
_You try to push me out_  
_But I just find my way back in_  
_Violet, blue, green, red to keep me out_  
_I win_

 

Dean tries everything he can to keep the _dirtynastywrong_ thoughts about his brother out of his head. He tries to push Sam away. _V_ _iolet, blue, green, red._ But when John is gone (he can still hear the roar of the Impala in the distance), he sits down and suddenly has a lapful of little brother before he can even make sense of where Sam is. He tries to resist, _G_ _od help him he does_. But Sam just takes all his inhibitions away.

Sam licks his way from his collarbone to his jaw, just a hint of soft lips at the corner of his mouth. _Dean, c'mon, please. Don't you want me? Am I not good enough for you? Please?_  
And Dean never could resist his little brother, not when he was begging so prettily and _oh God_ writhing so wonderfully on top of him. The need to fulfill all of Sam's needs wins him over yet again. He turns his mouth and crashes his lips to Sam's, makes him gasp, shocked, into his mouth. And just like that he is Sam's. As if he ever even had a choice.

Sam smirks into the kiss against Dean's lips. He won.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever time writing anything! let me know what you think! thank you so much for reading xx-A  
> (you can find me on tumblr with the same username. reblog my work there if you wish!)


End file.
